Mr. Gold
Mr. Gold is a middle-aged man who "owns" Storybrooke. He is portrayed by Robert Carlyle. History In exchange for the secret to completing the Dark Curse, he now has riches and comfort in Storybrooke, and the Evil Queen has to give him anything he asks for as long as he says "please" (shown in the episode The Thing You Love the Most). It is unclear how much he remembers about life before the curse was cast; he seems to recognize the name Emma, and is shown asking the Queen for something and using "please." Unlike the other residents, he remembers his fairy tale life, and he was the one who gave the Evil Queen the curse in the first place. It is also said that he actually created ''the Dark Curse. Plus, he obtained Henry for Regina when she became unbearably lonely. It is not clear whether he chose the boy deliberately. He has shown that he seeks any way to justify his means. During the sheriff election in Storybrooke to replace Sheriff Graham, he fire-bombed Regina's office using flammable chemicals, nearly killing both Regina and Emma, to make Emma look like a big hero which would ensure she wins the election. Upon realizing it was Mr. Gold, Emma refuses his "help." In the episode "Skin Deep," when talking to Regina in jail, she asks him what his name is. He tells her it is Mr. Gold, and she tells him that she wants to know what his name is elsewhere, and he tells her that it is Rumpelstiltskin. Trivia *Brought Henry to Regina when Henry was a baby. *His name, Mr. Gold, is a reference to his original fairytale in which he was able to spin gold from straw. *He has a couple of gold teeth. *Like his alter ego, Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold treats names as important. In many cultures and some beliefs about magic, to know someone or something's "true name" gives you power over that person or thing. *The girl in the original ''Rumpelstiltskin fairytale could not guess his name (until luckily she was told by a messenger at the end of her three day deadline). Similarly, both Henry and Emma have trouble figuring out Mr. Gold's "true name". *He goes "gardening" in the woods with a large shovel, dressed in a nice suit and an apron, early in the morning (seen in The Heart is a Lonely Hunter). It is not clear what exactly was going on. *He is currently in possession of objects from their original origins, keeping hold of them in his pawn shop, from his old contracts as Rumplestiltskin to the crystal mobile original intended, and crafted for Emma as a baby as seen in 'The Thing You Love Most'. So far the only characters to still have possessions from their true personas are Mary Margaret (Snow White) still having her engagement ring from Prince Charming, and Regina (The Evil Queen) with her collection of human hearts, as the only person in Storybrook aware of their true identity. *His character on occassion seems to know more then he lets on in several episodes. In "Pilot" he seems to remember the name Emma. In addition, he seems to know that Regina will have to do as he asks just by saying "Please" ''in The Thing You Love the Most. *In exchange for letting Ashley Boyd keep her child, Emma now owes Mr. Gold a "favor". It is currently unknown what this favor is or if this will play an important role in the plot. *He is able to give Emma information about Ava and Nicholas's father without actually having any information, hinting that he still has some of his powers. *He is aware of his past life, and Happily Ever After. * Beats Moe French after French robs him. He makes several comments about Belle while doing so, showing that he is aware of who French was in Happily Ever After. He may be aware of everyone else's former identities. Gallery ''To see Mr. Gold's Gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Promiscuous Charcters Category:Real World Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters not affected by the Dark Curse